A Real Life Fairytale
by daddysgirl
Summary: We lost touch, I changed, you did not, and that my darling girl was our downfall. Trory. One Shot Song Fic to Stolen


Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, the lyrics to Stolen by Dashboard Confessional.

A/N: I should be working on my other stories, but ya'll know the deal so this is what I've got for now. It took me a while to write it, and I don't know If I'm happy with the ending, I wrote and rewrote it a million times and this is the one I'm sticking with. Enjoy!

**A Real Life Fairy Tale**

"We watch the season

Pull up its own stakes

and catch the last weekend

Of the last week

Before the gold and the glimmer have been

Another sun soaked season fades away…"

It was only the summers that we spent together, never ending summers, under the never-ending sun. We had fun together, the kind of fun that only little kids have, no matter what the conditions. We were young, naïve, and trusting of all the wrong things. We grew up in a world where trust just was not something that belonged in relationships. We pretended to have close friends and that we were comfortable in our relationships, but deep down we knew the reality of growing up in an upper class society. The lies, scandals, affairs, rumors, and under-the-table deals that we took part in on a day-to-day basis could make or break us. We were not aware of that yet though, we were young, we had each other, and at the time, nothing else seemed to matter.

I spent every summer on the same shore, from the time I was born until I was 14. You were there as well, you were with me through more of my first then I could fathom. My first dance, my first crush, my first kiss, my first love; I am also sure you witnessed my first word and my first steps though that theory has never been denied nor confirmed. You were with me when I realized my father had been having affairs since before I was born, and when I realized his business trips were nothing more than a hotel room outside of Hartford. You held my hand as I spilled out my fears of turning into my father. You held me as I cried when the divorce papers became finalized, that was the last summer we spent on the shore.

I remember that summer well, it was rare for us to see each other around your birthday. I always gave you your gift our last day on the beach. The same spot every year, way past both of our lake houses, about a mile down the beach there was a pier. I wouldn't know what else to call it, I remember climbing the rocks and waiting for you at the end of it on a big flat rock that seated both of us comfortably. I had the perfect gift. A long silver necklace with the smallest heart dangling off the clasp in the back, on the front was a small coffee cup charm. I remember the look you gave me when you got it, and the kiss you gave me after the shock wore off, I swear I can still remember how you tasted, like coffee and strawberry lip smackers.

After that, I became an afterthought for both of my parents, my father to busy screwing his newest secretary and my mom to engrossed in this week's tennis instructor or pool boy. I spent most of my summers alone in an empty house with nothing but the hired help around. I guess that was when I changed. Society started making sense, my naiveté had worn off and the harshness of reality sunk in. You were lucky; you never submerged in society the same way I did. Save for the summer holidays you barely made appearances unless your grandparents requested your attendance at a gala or charity function, but those request were few and far between. We lost touch, I changed, you did not, and that my darling girl was our downfall.

"Invitation only

Grant Farewells

Crash the best one

Of the best ones

Clear liquor and cloudy eyed

Too early to say goodnight…"

I had no idea you were coming. I guess I should have figured it out; it was only a matter of time until you came to one of the most prestigious schools in New England. You were always smart, you deserved the life I took for granted, you were one of the few that truly deserved the privy of our life styles, of our connections, and our privileges. Maybe that is why you deserved it more than the rest of us, because it no one was thrusting it at you, because it was not coming at you faster than the speed of light and you had no control over any of it.

Any way you turn it; you entered a life of privilege that you knew nothing about. You entered a new realm of elite: the black tie, RSVP, family connection, elite. You didn't know yet the beauty of getting lost in a good bottle of scotch, or gin, or vodka. You knew of books, of politics, of charming your way out of any conversation. The art of facades were still new to you, and if I could baby, I would have shielded you from the harsh realities of society.

If I had the choice I would have never walked out of your life, I would have never let you walk out of mine. If at the time, I wasn't such a dumbass I would have taken my foot out of my mouth and been the person you used to know. It is so much harder than it seems though, while that façade takes years to build it is even harder to shed later on. It becomes a part of you, so interwoven with who you have become that it is hard to tell where you end and it begins. After a while it stops mattering, you are one in the same and you cannot even remember when that happened.

I heard rumors; you can never really escape society, at least not without joining a cult. It follows and haunts you until you can't help but thrive from it. I never paid attention to the gossip, the less I knew the less time I could spend in society without attachment. If you do not name the puppy, you are not attached to it, same logic I guess. The second I heard your name though my ears perked up, however, the news that followed was nothing that I ever would have expected to hear about you. This wasn't like you, this was so far out of your character than I had ever imagined and it occurred to me that many years had passed, and you really weren't the same girl I once knew.

I guess I'm not sure what I had expected. Had I expected you to remain the same girl you were when we were 16? Still standing up for herself and not bending on the expectations of those around her. I'm sure you're still as smart and witty as ever, your beauty more refined and more matured. I can almost see your eyes sparkle when you laugh, I'm positive that has not changed. You've probably perfected your innocence, using it to your advantage now, knowing that you wield a greater power then people think you do. You don't let yourself get bullied by others, you're much stronger than that. Then what possessed you to do this? What turned my Mary into Huntzbergers girlfriend?

"And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration

One good stretch before our hibernation

Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well…"

I watched you glide around the floor on his arm, as your body elegantly swayed to the rhythm of the nationally renowned orchestra. You looked happy, comfortable, and relaxed. Emotions I had never expected to see on your face at one of these events. I doubt you've seen me, you've been to engrossed in him, in what he was doing, what he was saying. I didn't expect to be jealous, it's not my place, I'm the idiot who got to lost in my new persona to see the once in a life time opportunity I was passing up.

I don't believe I've seen you drink that much, in the years I had known you, you had avoided parties, the drinking and grinding never appealed to you, quite frankly I don't blame you for it. This is where you belong, your gown dipping low on your back and falling elegantly to the ground. Your hair is longer now falling in loose curls down your back, and you confidently hold a martini glass, gin, with an onion, just like your mother. You lift your hand with the drink and there it is, the rock that could blind a man half way across the world. It catches the light and attracts the attention of every woman in the building, I see you blush, switch hands and hide your left hand behind your back.

So, something's haven't changed.

I saw you before the end of the night; you had gotten away from the main party, the party mind you that was for your honor, for your engagement. The first party I had come to since I left Harford and left New England all together. You were in a spare room in the back of the party hall, sitting on the edge of the table and playing with something around your neck. I caught a glimpse of clasp, a small, perfect, heart hung there. You looked up and saw me there, words weren't necessary, I nodded my head as I watched tears fill up in your eyes. I walked over slowly, gave you a quick and chaste kiss on the cheek and backed out of the room. With one last look at your tear streaked face I turned and left, caught the first plane back home, far from here, far from pain, far from you.

"I watch you spin around in your highest heels

You are the best one, of the best ones

We all look like we feel…"

I watch you spin around the dance floor, how you manage to do that with your heels I'll never know. You look beautiful, your face is simply glowing and I can't help but smile. I look around me and can't find a single women who can compare to you. You out shine them all and I don't have a single doubt in my mind that you always will. You spin your half sister around the dance floor as the hall fills with laughter and yelps of joy. You look truly happy. That dress, when I saw you in it, it took my breath away. I will never know who made it, I will barely remember what it looked like, but I'll always remember the sight of you in it. Perfect, angelic almost, walking down that aisle with the widest smile on your face, I felt my heart stop, just for a second.

Then I look up, coming out of my daze, and see you smiling at me. You beckon me on the dance floor and I can't help but comply, I could never say no to you. My tuxedo jacket is already off, as is my tie, I don't bother with them. By this point, those oh so high heels of yours are lying under a chair and you're walking around barefoot. The music turns into a slow song as you rest your head on my shoulder and softly kiss my neck. This is it. This is heaven.

"You have stolen my heart."

_I went back to the pier, the one a mile down the shore from our lake houses. I __couldn't__ stand seeing you look so happy with someone else. It hurt more than I ever dreamed. It was a few days after the party and I left for the beach the day after I got home, which at the time __was__ down in North Carolina. I saw a girl sitting on the rocks, staring off at the slowly setting sun, it was colder than I remembered, __and then__ again, I had never been here in the fall. I slowly made my way towards the end of the pier, careful not to slip, and hoping that my presence would not disturb the girl. _

_"I was wondering when you'd get here." She turned slowly towards me, her blue eyes big and glassy as if she had been crying for days. "I knew you'd come here, sooner or later, I couldn't stay with him, not after seeing you." She wiped at her eyes as if she __couldn't__ be bothered with actually removing the tears. "It's been years, and I still can't think of anyone I'__d rather be with the__n you. I __thought__ I could forget __you;__I thought that if … I __didn't__ see you, then __I could get married and just repress t__he feelings for you. I love him...__ I really love him. __I'm__ not in love with him__ though__. I've always been…always will be in love with you."__ I reached forward and wiped the tears off her cheeks before slowly leaning in and kissing her softly before pulling away and sitting down next to her. __I reached over, pulled her into my arms, and just held her as she cried. _

_"I'll always love you too." That was the first phrase I said to her since I was 16, and __frankly__ it __wasn't__ the worst place to start._

"You have stolen my heart."

I tuck the blankets around the sleeping child and back away slowly closing the leather bound book and tying it up again. Why read her bedtime stories when I was living a real fairy tale? I touched her hair gently before backing out of the room and closing the door. I want her to believe that love stories are real, that they happened and they happened to me. Who wants to hear about a princess and a prince who live far, far away, when it could happen to her right outside, on the beach?

"You have stolen my heart."


End file.
